


He brought the heat

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can’t understand how someone so cold can make her heart burn this hot ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He brought the heat

 

 

Lavender closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She inhales and lets the scent of his after shave wash over her. It took her so long to find the right note … but it was worth it, for now she can truly fool herself into thinking that he had been really here, had really laid his head onto her pillow, had really …

Oh, she already feels the hot tingle between her legs, the pleasant anticipation of what is going to happen. Slowly she opens up her legs, caresses her naked breasts, plays with her nipples. A soft moan escapes her lips and the tingling sensation increases, sends a jolt of arousal through her whole body. But she forces herself to take it slow … almost painfully slow. She wanders down her flat belly, down her abdomen and finally into her panties to her already wet opening. She gasps when one fingertip brushes her clitoris, encircling it in soft motions before slipping down to stick a finger into her pussy.

“Oh, Draco …”, she breathes and turns her head to take in his scent once more. “Oh yes … like that …”, she encourages, using all of her imagination to picture him doing these things to her. It is his finger that goes faster and faster, it is him who adds another finger and another, it is him who takes her on one high after another until she reaches the peak and goes over the edge, screaming out his name one last time when the waves of pleasure wash over her and she feels the unbearable heat slowly subside.

Her forehead is sweaty, her fingers sticky and her head back in reality.

He was never here. He never will be. He made that pretty clear.

Lavender feels her bottom lip tremble and the high of the orgasm vanishes when bitter memories of their last meeting rise up.

 ~~~~~

 “Brown … you really are into me, aren’t you?”

Lavender started to blush right away when Draco asked her this bluntly. Sure, maybe it had been a little obvious how she looked at him, how she sometimes tried to follow him around, hear his voice and accidentally run into him just to have his hands on her … how pathetic could a girl be?!

She raised her eyes just to see the blonde smirking down at her, ever so confident, cruel and cocky.

He chuckled softly when she didn’t answer; she didn’t even need to. He took her hand and pulled her with him, Lavender’s heart started to race and her breath got faster when she felt the warmth of his hand, his slender fingers entwined with hers. She couldn’t help but smile.  
  
Where is he taking me? Does he like me, too? Oh Merlin, can this be true?

After a moment Draco came to a stop, took a look around, down the hall to either side of them to make sure they were alone. Then he pushed Lavender against the wall, held her there with his body, his face getting closer and closer.

“Let me tell you one thing,” he breathed and Lavender got a shiver down her spine when his breath tickled her cheek.

“I will never, ever be your lover, you Gryffindor-slut,” Draco barely whispered and Lavender stiffened immediately at these harsh words. Her heart broken, the pain overwhelming, and still she couldn’t say a word. To make things worse he prevented her from freeing herself, just held her right there, between himself and the wall.  
“I only bring the heat,” he finished his sentence, and finally Lavender could make a sound; even though it was just a hushed scream when he pressed his hand against her sex, feeling her up through her skirt and her panties before abruptly turning his back on her and walking away, laughing again; cold and cruel, just like the pure-blood prince he is.

~~~~ 

And even after all this time she can still feel the heat that he promised to bring, and she can’t understand how someone so cold can make her heart burn this bright …

 


End file.
